sonicthehedgeh0gfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Adventure
Sonic Adventure is a Dreamcast Sonic game that is truly Sonic's transition over from 2D to 3D. The game was highly praised at the time of its release. Sonic the hedgehog (character), Tails "Miles" Prower the fox, Knuckles the echidna, and Amy Rose the hedgehog are playable characters, as well as newcomers Big the cat and E-102 Gamma. Story Prelude : Dr. Robotnik is trying to find another way to take over the world after countless efforts have failed. He finds out from ancient stone tablets that there is a monster named Chaos that is sealed away in the Master Emerald. When the wielder gives him a Chaos Emerald, the monster will grow in size and strength. The scientist then sets forth to release Chaos. Sonic the hedgehog : Sonic is on a trip to Station Square, but is soon interrupted by mass chaos and police sirens going off. He goes to investigate. The police try to take down a weird, liquid creature by firing their guns at it, but the bullets don't hurt it. They are afraid for their lives and retreat, and Sonic comes in to save the day. He fights with the creature, and it liquifies and goes to the sewers. On top of a building is Dr. Robotniik, who watched the whole fight, and he chuckles to himself that Sonic is way over his head with Chaos. : The next day, Sonic relaxes by the pool, until his nap is disturbed by Tails the fox. He is in a plane that crashes on Emerald Coast. He is disgruntled but goes after his friend. After running through the coast, he finds Tails and brings him back to the hotel. Asking for the safety of his friend, Sonic asks why Tails was unable to control his plane since he is such a good pilot, and he responds that he was trying out a new power supply. He shows Sonic a Chaos Emerald, and tells him to come to his workshop in the Mystic Ruins. Gameplay content A-Life System : A-Life is a new gameplay mechanic never-before introduced in a Sonic game before. It introduced Chao that you can hatch and raise yourself. Yuji Naka admitted in an interview that he was somewhat inspired by Tamagotchi and wanted to use Chao to draw in a diverse range of gamers. It was in an interview featured in Diehard Gamefan Magazine volume 7 issue 6 Trivia *The North American release of the game was originally planned to have different music, and it is compared to what happened to Sonic CD. It was in an exclusive coverage section featured in Diehard Gamefan Magazine volume 7 issue 6 *While planning for the game, some Sonic Team members, including Yuji Naka, went to Central and South America to get ideas for the game. Emerald Coast, Lost World, and the Mystic Ruins were all inspired by their adventure, and some in-game textures directly use textures from their photographs. References and citations Category:Games Category:Dreamcast